Sliding Doors
by ynnej2198
Summary: What might have happened if Emma never spied Robin at the church the day Patrick and Sabrina were to be married? (Note: This is a PATRINA story, not a scrubs story. Thanks!) Pls see my profile for an important announcement.
1. Chapter 1

What actually happened (through 3/2014)…

_Emma spied Robin in the church vestibule a second before Patrick and Sabrina were married. Although Patrick was torn between the two women, he ultimately decided on Christmas Eve 2013 that he wanted to spend his life with Robin. He broke up with Sabrina and went home to his wife while Sabrina tended to Carlos, who had just been shot by Sonny. On New Year's Eve, Sabrina discovered she was pregnant with Patrick's baby. Just as Felix spilled the beans to Patrick, Carlos found out and offered to claim the baby as his own so that Sabrina wouldn't break up Patrick's family. When confronted by Patrick, Sabrina took Carlos' out and lied that she had slept with him the night of the non-wedding, leaving Patrick both relieved and upset. However, when Emma accidentally overheard Sabrina discussing Patrick being the father of the baby, Sabrina back-peddled and told Patrick the truth. Patrick remained with Robin and agreed to co-parent the baby with Sabrina. _

What might have happened if Emma hadn't looked up at the exact moment Robin, about to leave the church, entered into the vestibule and Patrick and Sabrina had actually married?

Join me as we find out…

* * *

Author's Note: These chapters will likely range from 500-1,000 words; but, don't worry, that just means there will be more. Also, everything that happened up to the wedding on the show happened in this story. We pick up from there. You may see some plots from the show appear in the story post-wedding, but I wil be taking liberties. I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy: "Patrick, I believe that was your cue."

Patrick: Hesitates 8 seconds, looks at Sabrina and says "I do."

Lucy: "Good answer, Patrick." Chuckles.

Sabrina: Laughs and says in a relieved voice, "Very good answer."

Lucy: "And now, by the power vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you…"

Robin wanted so badly to stop the wedding, but there just never seemed to be a good time to do it and now, she thought as she stood crying in the vestibule, she had lost her chance. As turned over her shoulder and took one last look at the new family, she saw Emma looking up lovingly at Patrick and smiling. Robin slunk out of the church unseen and vowed to find a better, less public, time to tell Patrick and Emma she was still alive. As much as she hated it, Patrick loved Sabrina. Robin could let him go if she had to, but she would not sacrifice any more time with her precious daughter than was absolutely necessary. As she made her way back to Wyndermere, Robin decided to stay with Britt and Nic until she came up with a plan to let her family know she wasn't dead after all.

Patrick knew why he hesitated to say "I do" to Sabrina. He loved her and wanted to continue to build their life together, but letting go of Robin was a big final step, especially considering that his connection to her felt stronger than ever. Patrick resolved to put Robin out of his mind and focus on his new family. It warmed his heart to see Sabrina, who was being congratulated by their guests, so radiantly happy. The last few months had been rough on her as he struggled to let go of his past, especially with Carlos chattering doubts in her ear, so he hoped their relationship would re-solidify now that they were married and he was completely focused on her.

As they stood for pictures after signing the license with Lucy, Sabrina felt an immense sense of relief. She was so sure that Patrick would balk when he hesitated to say his "I do" earlier. Thanks to Carlos' machinations, Robin's birthday and several unexplained events involving Robin, Sabrina had been more doubtful than ever of Patrick's intentions despite his declarations of being ready to move on. Although Patrick said he loved her over and over, he just couldn't seem to really let Robin go and it hurt more than Sabrina would ever admit aloud. A small part of her still felt as if she was just a placeholder and that if there was any chance that Robin was alive, Patrick would leave her in the dust. Sometimes she thought Patrick was putting a Band-Aid (her) over a broken bone (Robin's death) and expecting it to heal. Fortunately, Sabrina knew that once Patrick said his vows, he meant them and that he would commit himself to making their marriage work regardless of his lingering feelings for Robin.

Emma sat at the table closest to the dance floor with Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia and watched Sabrina and her daddy's first dance. Sabrina looked like a princess and daddy seemed happier than he had been since her mommy died. Emma missed her mommy, but loved Sabrina too for making her dad happy, so she decided to stay quiet when she thought she saw her mom in the church. She almost called out "Mommy!", but stopped herself when she looked up at her dad and saw him smiling at Sabrina. Emma figured that she was probably just imagining it anyway, so there was no reason to ruin her daddy's special day, right?


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since Patrick and Sabrina returned from their honeymoon and life was perfect. Patrick knew he had made the right decision in choosing to let go of Robin and move forward, fully, with Sabrina. After the wedding, Emma went home with Mac and Felicia after a few happy, but tearful, goodbyes, and they spent their wedding night at their house. He thought it would be weird to think of the house he shared with Robin as his and Sabrina's, but it wasn't. Sabrina had been practically living with him anyway, so it wasn't much of an adjustment to have her there full-time.

Their honeymoon flew by and neither one wanted to leave. There was an extra sense of peace in being in a place that wasn't full of memories of Robin or Patrick's life with her and they were able to focus on themselves and making their own memories to hold onto for the years ahead. Patrick often found himself watching Sabrina sleep and thanking God for bringing her into his life and, then, when she woke up, he would thank her for allowing him to be a part of her life – over and over again.

When they returned from their trip, they picked up Emma and headed home. After giving her the presents they'd bought her and telling her the G-rated details (of which Patrick was thankful there weren't many), they tucked her into bed for the first time as a family. Afterwards, he and Sabrina sat on the couch with a bottle of wine, completely relaxed and happy, making plans for their future together.

The next morning, as Sabrina was standing by the table filling Emma's backpack for school, Patrick snuck up behind her and kissed her neck in the sensitive spot she liked. "Good morning, Mrs. Drake," he said, joy in his voice.

Sabrina turned around, kissed him, and said, "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"You'd better not because you're going to be hearing it for the rest of your life."

Sabrina playfully smacked him on his butt for his comment and he got the hint and sat down with his coffee and toast. Shortly thereafter, Emma bounded out of her room in a ball of excitement. She presented him and Sabrina with a picture she drew while they were away of the three of them as a family. He could tell that Sabrina was so touched by Emma's gesture that she was ready to ball, so he distracted Emma by making her get the rest of her things ready for school before Elizabeth arrived with Cameron and Spencer, who had stayed the night after a play date.

When Elizabeth arrived with the boys, she peppered them with questions about the honeymoon that Sabrina answered, happily, with the PG-13 version; but, by the wink Liz gave Patrick when Sabrina was finished, he knew that she had filled in the R-rated details on her own. As they talked, Emma and the boys chatted. Patrick was gathering his wallet, iPad and a few other items he needed for work when he heard Spencer say that he'd seen Emma's mom at Wyndermere. While that was enough to stop Patrick dead in his tracks, it was Emma's response that shocked him to his core: "No you didn't, Spencer. You probably just imagined her like I did the night of Daddy's wedding."

"_Emma Grace_, what did you just say?" Patrick fairly shouted, causing the room to go silent.

"What daddy?" she asked innocently.

"About your mother?"

"I saw her the night of your wedding to Sabrina. She was in the back of the church and seemed sad."

At that, Spencer added, "She was sad when I saw her, too."

Elizabeth chimed in and admonished Spencer for telling a fib that upset Emma. "I'm not fibbing, Aunt Elizabeth. I did see her. Dad told me not to go in the bedroom at the end of the hall, but I was curious and I did anyway." He pointed at the family photo of Patrick, Robin and Emma. "Emma's mom, the lady in the photo, was in there. She was crying."

"That's not possible…" Patrick whispered to himself.

Spencer continued, "Then, when I asked her why she was sad, she told me that she missed her family. Before I could ask her anything else, my dad came in and yelled me for not listening to him. He was _really mad_." Spencer then pouted and added, "I got grounded."

Reeling, Patrick looked at Sabrina, who simply said, "Go." He hugged Emma and gave Sabrina a quick kiss on his way out.

When he got to the island, Patrick furiously banged on the door; and, then barged in shouting "NICHOLAS!" when Alfred answered.

"Sir, he is in the great room on a call and is not to be disturbed…." When Patrick ignored him, the butler pleaded, "Sir, please…"

When Patrick opened the doors to the great room intending to give Nicholas a piece of his mind, he shouted "OH MY GOD!"


	4. Chapter 4

When Patrick entered the room, conversation ceased. The room was full of people, including Nicholas, Britt, baby Ben, Anna, Robert, Duke and…Robin. They seemed to be having a lovely time chatting over coffee and donuts before he barged in. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "Did I ruin the party? Should I come back later?"

Robin stood, "Patrick?! What are you doing here?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "What am _I_ doing here? The better question is 'What are _you_ doing here?' I mean, you're supposed to be dead and all…."

"Patrick, I…"

Before Robin could finish, Patrick addressed the room, "So, my wife is alive and none of you could be bothered to clue me in? I had to find out from Spencer...and Emma."

"Emma…" Robin answered in a whisper.

Patrick walked toward Robin. "Yeah, funny story, she saw you the night of _my wedding_ standing in the church vestibule."

"She saw me? Oh, God…"

Patrick shook his head in the affirmative, still having a hard time believing he was standing here having a conversation with his "dead" wife. "Yes, Robin, Emma saw you at the church but thought that she was imagining you like she did countless times before, so she didn't say anything." His anger dissipated and was replaced with weariness. "What is going on, Robin? How are you here right now?"

He walked toward her until she was close enough to touch, but he hesitated, hand in midair. "You are real, aren't you?"

Robin, tears streaming down her face, reached up and touched his cheek with her palm and said, "Yes, Patrick, I'm real." When Patrick's hand moved of its own volition and reached up to cover hers, she added, "I'm alive."

"You're really alive?" Tears of disbelief and joy fell from Patrick's eyes as he continued, "I dreamt about it so many times, but never thought it would happen. How?"

Robin explained to Patrick how the lab explosion was faked and she was held captive for nearly two years by Jerry Jax, Faison and Obrecht, only recently gaining her freedom. As she talked, Patrick stood motionless, attempting to process it all.

"So you really did call me? I wasn't hearing things?"

"Yes, I called, but the connection was bad."

"And you were at the wedding?" Why didn't you say anything?"

"Patrick, believe me, I was going to, but there was never a good time. You seemed so happy with Sabrina that I couldn't bring myself to ruin it."

At the mention of Sabrina's name, Patrick pulled out of Robin's grasp, "Oh, God… _Sabrina_!"

* * *

Sabrina waited impatiently to hear from Patrick and the fact that she hadn't after over an hour told her that the other shoe just dropped. She knew it was too good to be true and that the happiness she and Patrick had finally found wouldn't last. "Could Robin really be alive?" she whispered to herself as there was a knock at the door.

"Sabrina, it's Felix, open up!"

When she shuffled over to answer it, he pulled her into a hug. "Hey, girl! How is Mrs. Drake today?" At Fe's comment, Sabrina burst into tears.

After she pulled herself together, Sabrina explained to Felix what happened that morning. At first he didn't believe it was possible, but he recanted after Sabrina re-hashed their pre-wedding discussion over the unexplained phone call, Carlos claiming to have seen Robin in the lab and Ellie's missing invitation. "What are you going to do if she's alive, Sabrina?"

"I wish I knew, Felix…I wish I knew." As Felix pulled her into a comforting hug, Sabrina feared her marriage would be over before it really began.


	5. Chapter 5

When Patrick returned from the island, he sat in his car for a few minutes to compose himself. He was ecstatic that Robin was alive, but frustrated that his life was turned upside down by it. Getting over Robin was the hardest thing he had ever done, but now the love he'd finally been able to tuck away for her was pulsing through his veins again as if she'd never been gone. Patrick had been angry to be the last one to find out, but once the anger dissipated, he was left with joy and a completeness that had been missing since her death. The trouble was, however, that he also loved Sabrina. She'd pulled him out of hell one step at a time and healed his wounded heart with her love. He hadn't been looking or expecting to fall for her. It just happened and now he couldn't imagine his life without her. They'd built a solid relationship together from the rubble of his life.

Patrick got out of the car and walked up the drive, but paused before entering the house. When Robin had mentioned Sabrina earlier, he freaked. Wanting to talk to her in person, he had simply texted her: 'It's true. She's alive. Be home as soon as I can.' Unfortunately, that was several hours ago and he wasn't sure what he would find when he went inside. He opened the door and saw Sabrina jump up from the couch and turn her back to him. Her hand swiped across her face (probably wiping tears from her eyes) and she fidgeted with her clothing.

"Sabrina," he said, "we need to talk."

She straightened her spine and turned around to face him. "What else is there to say, Patrick? Your wife is alive."

Patrick was taken aback by her comment. After a moment, he retorted, "Yes, she is…and she is standing in front of me right now."

"No, I meant Robin, the woman you loved, grieved for and pined over for two years…not me."

"Yes, Robin's alive," From across the room, which seemed like a divide an ocean wide, Patrick explained the details of their meeting and Robin's ordeal.

"So, what now?"

"She wants to see Emma. I'm planning to take her over there after school so she can reunite with her mother and spend the night."

"She'll be thrilled. It's what she's always wanted," Sabrina said wistfully.

"Yes, she will be." Patrick responded, not sure what else to say.

The silence was deafening. Sabrina loathed bringing up where they go from here, but she'd never been one to stick her head in the sand. She took a deep breath, looked Patrick dead in the eye and asked the question she'd been dreading. "Once Robin sees Emma, then what?"

Patrick, who looked lost and unable to find his footing, answered, "I don't know."

"I see." Sabrina swallowed convulsively and turned her back on her husband. She felt as though her heart was being ripped out of her chest.

Suddenly, Patrick came up behind her and whipped her around to face him. Without warning, he pulled her into an intoxicating kiss. When they parted, he said "When I said those vows to you, I meant them. I never expected this to happen, Sabrina."

"I know," she whispered with tears pooling in her eyes.

"I love you and I didn't want this for us. I'm so sorry this is hurting you, but I'm not sorry that Robin is alive."

"Neither am I." With an aching heart, Sabrina stood on her tiptoes and kissed Patrick lightly on the lips.

Sabrina pulled away, knowing what she had to do; but, Patrick grabbed her by the arms and pulled her toward him until she was flush against his body. He leaned in and whispered, "_I love you, Sabrina_," before he began kissing her behind her earlobe. As she melted into his embrace, she echoed his sentiment. "_I love you too, Patrick…More than anything_." Patrick paused his ministrations and looked her in the eyes, which she know expressed all the love, pain, fear and hurt she was feeling, and then leaned in to kiss her. Kissing as if their lives depended on it, they inched backwards toward the couch. Patrick fell back onto it and pulled Sabrina down with him. Caught in a maelstrom of emotions, they slipped into ecstasy.

It had taken Patrick every ounce of willpower he possessed to pull away from Sabrina after making love, but he had to pick Emma up from school and take her to meet with Robin. When he got up to shower and dress, he noticed that Sabrina looked at him in a way that she never had before – as if she was drinking in the sight of him for her memories. When he caught her staring, she looked away quickly. Patrick said reassuringly, "Sabrina, we'll figure this out."

"I know," she responded as he leaned down to give her a comforting peck on the cheek.

Patrick figured Sabrina assumed he would leave her for Robin. He couldn't blame her considering he'd spent most of their relationship pining for her. However, when he walked in the house and saw Sabrina broken, but trying so hard to be brave, he knew his decision wouldn't be so cut and dry. Patrick was torn in a way that he'd never expected.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin's reunion with Emma was literally the happiest moment of Patrick's life. As difficult as her death had been for him, it was thousands of times worse for Emma. The moment she saw Robin, she ran into her arms. Robin scooped Emma up and twirled her around, both crying hysterically. The two spent the next few hours getting reacquainted. When Emma left the room to eat dinner with Spencer, he and Robin talked about her and the old days. Then, suddenly, Robin blurted, "Patrick, I thought I could do it, but I can't."

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"Let you go." Robin took a deep breath and continued, "I thought I could be happy just having Emma back in my life, but it won't work. I want you back. I want our life back."

"Robin…"

"I'm sorry, Patrick, I know this has all been a shock and it isn't fair to spring this on you, but I can't let you go. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Robin, but it isn't that simple." Patrick sighed and stood up.

"Why not?" Robin, who stood too, asked, exasperated. "We would still be a family if I hadn't been taken."

"Yes, but we can't go back like nothing happened. It's been two years." When she tried to interject, Patrick put a hand up to quiet her. "Let me explain, please… I thought I'd lost you and it nearly killed me. You were gone, but your presence was everywhere – the house, the hospital and my heart. I prayed every day that that I would wake up from the horrible nightmare my life had become and find you lying next to me, but it never worked." Patrick paused, took a breath and then said stoically, "I made the hardest decision of my life to try and move on from you…and I finally did."

"Right before I came back."

"Yes. Robin, I love you and I always will, but I also love Sabrina…very much."

With Emma due back any moment to say goodbye to him, Patrick listened as Robin told him she was 'going public' with her resurrection within the next few days because she wanted to be able to reunite with Maxie, Mac, Felicia, Sonny and the other people she cared about. Before he left, he told her he needed to think things over, but that she could spend as much time with Emma as she wanted.

When Patrick arrived at the house after leaving Emma with Robin, he felt like something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He took off his coat and put his keys and wallet on the end table by couch, which had the family photo of him, Robin and Emma sitting on it. He picked up the photo, sighed, put it back down and then glanced instead at the photo of him and Sabrina on their wedding day that had replaced his wedding picture to Robin on the bookshelf. He'd surprised Sabrina with the photo the day they returned from their honeymoon as a gesture to show her he'd finally put his life with Robin behind him and she had been touched by it.

"Sabrina?" he called, "Are you here?" When she didn't answer, he peeked into the kitchen (which was empty) and then made his way to their bedroom, thinking she might be in the shower and couldn't hear him. He entered the bedroom intent on passing through to the bathroom when Sabrina's empty nightstand caught his eye. Her nightstand was always neatly cluttered with random objects, including her glasses and her Kindle, two things she never left the house without. On a hunch, Patrick looked in their closet and noticed her favorite clothes and shoes were missing. Panicking, he ran into the bathroom and lost it when her side of the vanity was empty.

"SABRINA?!" he shouted desperately, loud enough to wake the dead, as he returned to the living room. Hands shaking, he was about to pull out his phone and call her, when he noticed an envelope on the coffee table with his name on it in Sabrina's handwriting. Patrick picked up the envelope and pulled out a note from Sabrina:

_Dearest Patrick,_

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I've taken an emergency leave of absence from GH and am going out of town for a while so that you can focus on reclaiming your family. Felix will be by with movers to pick up the rest of my things and Diane Miller will be in contact with you regarding divorce proceedings, assuming our marriage was legal and they are a necessity. Please don't bother asking Felix where I am because he doesn't know. I know you will be upset when you read this, but if you take the time to really think about what – and who – you want, you will realize that I am saving us both a great deal of heartache in the long run. I love you, Patrick, and I want you to be happy. Thank you for giving me the family I always wanted. Kiss Emma goodbye for me._

_Always,_

_Sabrina_

Patrick finished the letter and sank to the couch in defeat. He felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and he couldn't breathe. As his dejection turned to fury, Patrick pulled out his phone and dialed Felix's number. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"I don't know, Patrick," Felix said. "She wouldn't tell me. For what it's worth, I told her it was a bad idea."

"When you talk to her, and I know you will, tell her she is an idiot and convince her to get her ass back here."

After he hung up with Felix, Patrick tried Diane Miller. "Diane, this is Patrick Drake. I want to know where my wife is."

In response, she said, "I'm sorry, Patrick, I can't answer that. My client has requested her whereabouts be kept a secret and I will not break her confidence." Before she hung up, she told him she would contact him soon regarding the divorce papers.

With his desperation to find Sabrina increasing, he tried Liz, but was told that she hadn't seen Sabrina since yesterday at breakfast. As he racked his brain trying to remember the names of other people she might've told where she was going, he hit pay dirt. Sure he had the answer, he dialed.

"Carlos, where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know damn well who…Sabrina. My wife."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Doc."

"Dammit, Carlos, don't play dumb. You know Robin's alive. Sabrina's gone. She left a note and disappeared into thin air."

"Well, good for her. She probably knows you're going to pick your not-so-dead wife over her anyway, so why do you even care?"

"Because I love her, that's why!"

"So, what, Doc, you want to have your cake and eat it too now that you have two wives?"

"You son of a…" Patrick clamped his jaw shut, struggling to keep his cool. Once he'd calmed down, he added, "Look, if you see or talk to her, just tell her that I'm looking for her, okay?"

"Dammit Sabrina, where the hell are you?" Patrick muttered to himself after he hung up on Carlos. He tried several times to get ahold of her, but it kept going straight to voicemail.

* * *

Across town, Sabrina stood at a window looking out over the city and crying.

"That was Patrick. He's really upset and looking for you. Are you sure about this, Sabrina?"

"Yes. I am," she replied, not moving from her position. "It's what's best for everyone."

"Except you, Querida. Why are you falling on your sword?"

She turned around and looked at him and shrugged as if the answer was obvious. "Because I love him."

* * *

The next morning, after failing yet again to get in touch with Sabrina, Patrick stormed the HR department at GH to no avail. Frustrated that Sabrina could disappear without a trace, he punched the elevator door.

"Whoa there, Patrick, what's going on?" Sam said as she came up behind him.

"Sam. Hi."

"You look like hell."

"Well, I feel like hell…" He was about to blow Sam off and continue pouting when he remembered that she was a PI and could help him find Sabrina. "Sam, can you help me find Sabrina?"

"What?" she asked, clearly confused.

"She left last night after she found out that Robin's alive and no one has seen her since."

"Wait…Robin's alive?!"

Patrick ushered Sam over to the lounge area and explained what had happened yesterday as Sam listened intently. Before he could beg her again to help him, she said something that made him pause. "Patrick, I will find Sabrina for you if that's what you want, but before I do, I need you to tell me you are one hundred percent committed to her over Robin. If you aren't, then you need to let her have the dignity of walking away. Is it your pride or your heart looking for her?"

Patrick, stunned by her insight said, "I don't know."

"Well, then you should figure it out. I think deep down you know where you belong. If it is with Sabrina, give me a call and I will do what I can. If not, then you need to let her be. There is no sense in tracking her down only to break her heart."

Sam gave Patrick a hug and then walked away without another word, leaving him to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

_Three weeks later…_

Sabrina stood outside the door to Patrick's house. Hand outstretched and ready to knock, she hesitated when she noticed the wooden bear holding a sign that read "The Drakes" on it hanging by the door. She'd bought the bear right before the wedding and hid it in the bottom of the closet, intending to surprise Patrick with it once things were settled after the honeymoon, but she'd never had the chance. Seeing the bear hanging up signaling that the Drake family was inside and not being a part of that family crushed her. Why would Patrick hang it up if things were over between them?

Steeling herself for the showdown that was about to happen, Sabrina took a breath and knocked. As she waited, she thought back to everything that had happened over the last few weeks. After Patrick, looking lost, said "I don't know" during their conversation about what was going to happen after Emma reunited with Robin, Sabrina knew she would have to make the decision for both of them. Patrick had pined for his dead wife the entire time she knew him, even when he claimed otherwise. It was unfathomable to her that he would be presented with the possibility of gaining back the life he lost and then willingly give it up. Sabrina believed that the reason he was so torn wasn't because he loved her so much that he couldn't live without her, but due to a sense of guilt and responsibility he felt over everything she'd done for him and Emma. The prospect of waiting things out only to end up alone in the end was panic inducing, so Sabrina did what she had to do to maintain her self-respect.

Sabrina threw herself into making the plans the second Patrick left after their spontaneous lovemaking. She packed all of her essentials from the bedroom and bathroom, arranged for an emergency leave from work, and then called a moving service to have her other items packed up and taken back to Felix's. After that was done, she'd called Felix to make sure that he would help the movers and store her possessions. Then, after receiving a stern lecture about why giving up was a bad idea, she called Diane about divorce papers. Sabrina wasn't sure if papers were needed since Robin wasn't really dead; but, she wanted to cover all of her bases just in case. Diane agreed to research the issue, draft the necessary paperwork and then deliver it to Patrick on her behalf. When she'd taken care of that, she called Carlos. Despite his claims to the contrary, she knew in her gut that the work he was doing for the Jerome's wasn't on the up-and-up and that he would be able to help her "disappear" for a while. Carlos set her up in one of the local safe houses the organization used when they wanted to lay low – or keep someone out of sight. Ironically, Carlos thought her leaving Patrick before things were settled to be a horrible idea and encouraged her not to martyr herself for Robin. Sabrina stood firm and they eventually agreed to disagree.

When Diane, who'd delivered the divorce papers (as well as her rings and house keys) to Patrick on Christmas Eve, called yesterday and told her that Patrick hadn't yet returned the signed paperwork, Sabrina grew concerned. Assuming that Patrick had been so busy reconnecting with Robin that signing the papers – and letting her go – slipped his mind, she decided to end her self-imposed exile to confront him. She was due back at work next week and wanted to make a fresh start free of Patrick, Robin and all the related drama. In order to do that, she needed to put the past behind her once and for all.

When the door opened, Robin was standing on the other side. "Sabrina?"

"Hello, Robin. Is Patrick home?" Sabrina forced the tears welling in her eyes to stay put. She didn't realize how much seeing Robin at the house would affect her.

"Um… Yeah. He's in the shower. I'll go get him. Do you want to come in?"

"Okay." Sabrina entered and looked around the house that no longer felt like a home to her. Emma's iPad (which Patrick got her for educational purposes) was on the coffee table along with some of her coloring books, crayons and the family photo of her and her parents. Robin's purse, keys and coat were on the couch. When Robin walked into the bedroom to get Patrick, Sabrina glanced over to the bookshelf where Patrick had put their wedding picture and noticed it was gone. She sighed in disappointment, though she mentally kicked herself for it. What had she expected?

Robin came back after only a few moments and said, "He'll be right out. He's just finishing up getting ready for work. Um, can I get you anything? Water? Tea?

"No, that's okay," Sabrina said as she shook her head. "I won't be here very long."

She and Robin stood awkwardly in the living room not sure of what to say until Patrick came in. Although he had just showered, he looked haggard, as if he hadn't been sleeping well. When he saw her, he halted and whispered, "Sabrina."

"Hello, Patrick," Sabrina said, overcome with emotion. "How are you?"

At her question, Patrick turned his attention to Robin and said, "Would you mind giving us a moment, Robin?"

She momentarily hesitated, but then nodded yes and walked toward the kitchen. After she was gone, Patrick turned toward Sabrina, anger and hurt in his eyes, and said, "How the hell do you think I am, Sabrina? You disappeared without a trace for weeks. I was worried sick about you."

Surprised by the vehemence in his voice, Sabrina recoiled as if slapped. "Didn't you get my note?" Belatedly, she apologetically added, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Yeah, I got your note – as well as your divorce papers, rings and house keys." Patrick said as he stalked closer to her. "But I was still worried. You could have called, Sabrina."

"I'm sorry…" she started to respond, but was cut off by Patrick, who continued, "Or, you could have not left in the first place. What the HELL were you thinking?"

When he fairly shouted the question, Sabrina lost her cool and shouted back, "I was thinking that I would leave town so that you could go back to your wife unencumbered and guilt-free…and, it seems like that is exactly what happened, so maybe you should be thanking me instead of getting on my case."

Sabrina and Patrick stood there, less than a foot between them, breathing heavily and locked in each other's stares until Sabrina willed herself to step back. She took a deep, relaxing breath to calm herself. "Patrick, I came for the divorce papers. Diane told me you didn't return them. I'd like to get them filed as soon as possible."

"Oh, you would, would you?"

Missing the sarcasm in his response, Sabrina plunged forward, "Yes. Can you please get them? We can take of this right now and then I'll be out of your life – for good."

Sabrina stood there and watched Patrick process her request. Considering it was pretty straightforward, she didn't know why he was hesitating so long. She was about to repeat it when he suddenly spoke up and said, "Over. My. Dead. Body."


	8. Chapter 8

_Three weeks earlier..._

Patrick was an emotional wreck. After Sam left him at the hospital, he went home to think. He felt as though he was being pulled in a million different directions. For every reason he had to go back to Robin, he had an equal one for staying with Sabrina. He'd never been so torn or confused in his entire life. Sabrina's departure had shocked and scared him because he'd been blindsided by it. He knew that he'd hurt her when he said he didn't know what would happen next, but he never expected her to just up and leave him, making the choice for them both, out of the blue. Right before Carlos came back into town, Sabrina had said that she would do anything for him and Emma. Patrick knew then that she wouldn't have said it if she didn't mean it, but he now knew that she _meant_ it considering how difficult it must have been to walk away from the two people she loved most in the world so that they could be happy.

Although Patrick didn't know if he could commit to a life with Sabrina now that Robin was alive, he did know that he couldn't live with himself if something happened to her while she was out of town because of him; so, he called Sam and asked her to find Sabrina for him. When she was surprised, Patrick explained that he just needed to know that she was safe so that he could focus on the decision that loomed in front of him. Patrick spent the next several days struggling to decide while continuously calling but being unable to get in touch with Sabrina. After several failed attempts to get Felix to spill the beans, he realized that Felix wasn't playing around when he insisted he didn't know where she was. Felix even told him that he tried to use the "Find my Friends" app on their iPhones to find her when she called him, but it wasn't working.

As Christmas dawned, Patrick was frustrated beyond belief at Sam's lack of progress in finding his wife. She was a PI who'd been married to Port Charles' most infamous hit man, so he didn't understand why she was having such trouble finding Sabrina. He had attempted to pretend things were normal (well, as normal as possible given the situation) so that Emma wouldn't be confused or scared. Even though she had caught him twirling his wedding ring or mooning over his and Sabrina's wedding picture and mumbling to himself several times, she seemed unfazed. After Emma read Sabrina's letter, worded in a way as to not to worry her, she was sad; but, Patrick figured she was too glad about her mother being home to continue asking about Sabrina. What he didn't know, however, was that Sabrina had been calling Emma from wherever she was once a day at 3 pm so that she wouldn't worry. He only found out because the phone rang on Christmas Eve as they were getting ready for dinner with Robin and Emma ran like the wind to answer it before he could.

"Hello!" Emma said excitedly as Patrick listened in wonder.

She paused to listen and then said, "I'm okay. I miss you, too."

Another pause. "When are you coming home?"

At that, Patrick crossed his arms in front of his chest and interjected, "Emma Grace, who is on the phone?"

When she looked at him nervously and then said into the phone, "Um, I think Daddy wants to talk to you...He's been really grumpy since you left," Patrick realized she was talking to Sabrina.

Before he could grab the phone to interrogate his wayward wife, Emma said "I love you, too," and quickly hung up. She then frowned and looked up at him pityingly. "Sabrina had to go. I don't think she wanted to talk to you, Daddy. "

Then, to add insult to injury, Diane Miller stopped by with a special Christmas present for him – divorce papers. She told him that she researched the matter and found that since his marriage to Robin was terminated upon her death, his and Sabrina's marriage was legal and would need to be dissolved in order for him to be able to remarry his "wife". Before she left, she gave him a package that contained Sabrina's wedding rings and house keys and told him to call her when the papers were ready. Patrick was dumbfounded that Sabrina thought that she could just erase herself from his life and furious that he wasn't getting a say.

Patrick was reeling, but managed to get through the holiday for Emma's sake. He could tell that Robin was upset he was keeping his distance from her emotionally. She'd tried several times since Sabrina disappeared to make headway with him, but he just couldn't bring himself to engage because he was too preoccupied with finding Sabrina.

The day after Christmas, Sam called him to tell him she was sorry, but couldn't find Sabrina. Sabrina hadn't made any credit transactions or withdrawn any money from the bank since she disappeared. Her car was outside of Felix's and she had not made or received any calls on her cell, which seemed to be turned off. When he questioned how she could be calling Felix and Emma, Sam said that the call he received on Christmas Eve came from a disposable cell phone, which was untraceable. When Sam wondered about how someone like Sabrina could just fall completely off the grid, Patrick realized that Carlos had lied to him.

After hanging up with Sam, Patrick made a beeline to Carlos' loft for a confrontation that had been months in the making. When Carlos opened the door, Patrick decked him and he fell to the floor. Patrick kneeled down. "You've been lying to me, amigo. I know you're helping Sabrina. I want to know where she is. NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Patrick stood up and stepped back as Carlos bounded up from the floor. When he didn't reply, Patrick snarled. "Where is my wife?"

"Doc, I have no idea where Robin is."

"You know damn well that I mean Sabrina. The only way she could have gone completely off the grid so that Sam couldn't find her is if you helped her."

"Maybe Ms. Morgan is a lousy PI. Sabrina is very resourceful," Carlos said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"She is, but this has 'professional' written all over it and you are the only one she knows. So, spill it, Carlos."

"Ok. You've got me. I helped her," he admitted. "But, I'm still not telling you where she is, so you can just turn around and leave."

"Not until you tell me where she is."

"Not happening, Doc."

Both men stood firm, each refusing to appease the other. Patrick broke the silence as he turned to leave. "If anything happens to my wife while under your care, Carlos, I will make it my life's mission to make your life miserable."

"Wait…"

"What?"

"Patrick, you have to know that I would never let anything happen to Sabrina. I love her more than my life. She is safe. If she wasn't, I wouldn't be standing here arguing with you."

"She'd better be safe, or I swear…"

Putting his hands up in surrender, Carlos said, "I've got the message. Though, honestly I have to wonder why you are so intent on finding her. She sacrificed everything she loved so that you could go back to your dead wife."

"It wasn't her decision to make."

"So? What? Was she supposed to wait around on pins and needles until you finish hee-hawing between her and Robin only to get her heart ripped out by the man _she_ loves more than her life."

Patrick tried to cut him off, but was stopped when Carlos plowed on. "No matter how concerned you are for Sabrina, in the end you will pick your dead wife. Everybody knows it but you, Doc. Have the decency to let Sabrina go now, on her terms, rather than humiliating her later."

"I don't know if I can…"

Clearly frustrated by Patrick's indecisiveness, Carlos kicked him out after warning him to never hit him again.

Patrick went home still angry at Sabrina for disappearing, but happy that she was safe. For all Carlos' faults, Patrick knew that he would protect Sabrina if push came to shove. Patrick decided on the way home that he would take the rest of Sabrina's absence to think about everything. If he was really honest with himself, he knew he wanted back the life he had before Robin died and everything went to hell, as he loved Robin as much today as he did before. Although Sabrina had made the pain easier to bear, it never really went away, so maybe he was fooling himself thinking that he had a decision to make. The problem was, however, that he still loved Sabrina and the thought of her living her life without him in it made him break out in a cold sweat.

Patrick spent the next week getting to know Robin again. When Emma went to visit, he tagged along. They also went on outings as a family like they used to. After Emma went to bed, he and Robin would stay up talking about the old days and what had happened during the time she was gone. She came over before school every morning and then came back after dropping Emma off so that they could have time alone. He and Robin made out a few times, but the ring on his finger always stopped him from taking things any farther. Robin was annoyed and told him to take off the ring because Sabrina was gone and his marriage was merely a legality. Sabrina had given them her blessing to reclaim their relationship, so why wait? Even though Robin spoke the truth, Patrick was angered by her demand to basically forget about Sabrina as if their marriage meant nothing.

Patrick found out from Felix that Sabrina was due back at work next week, so he knew that she would return soon to acclimate herself to life in Port Charles without him. He decided that he needed to see her again before making a final decision, so Patrick planned to hold the divorce papers as ransom. If he didn't return them, maybe it would smoke her out of hiding early so they could hash things out and resolve their relationship, in person, one way or another, since Sabrina refused to speak to him when she called to check on Emma.

The morning Sabrina returned started like all the others had. Robin came over to see Emma off to school and then returned after dropping her off. They had to cut their chat short because he had to get ready for work, so he left Robin in the living room when he went to shower. Shortly after he'd finished, Robin came in the bedroom and told him someone was at the door. However, she neglected to mention it was Sabrina, which was why Patrick stalled, breathless, when he saw her standing there looking as amazingly beautiful as ever. When Sabrina, who had an aura of steel around her, so casually dismissed her absence, all of his pent up anger bubbled to the surface, which caused hers to do the same. Shocked and turned on by her ferocity, Patrick was glad Sabrina stepped back because he'd been a fraction of a second away from losing control and ravishing her, Robin's presence in the kitchen be damned. He couldn't help threatening, "Over. My. Dead. Body." when Sabrina carried on as if completely unaffected and basically ordered him to sign the papers so that she could be done with the inconvenience of it all.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina asked, incredulously.

"You heard me, Sabrina. I am not going to just let you waltz in here and order me to do your bidding without at least discussing this."

"What is there to discuss, Patrick?"

"Us."

"What us? You are clearly back with Robin."

"Clearly," Patrick retorted sarcastically. "You know what they say about assumptions, Sabrina."

"So… You aren't back with Robin?"

"No. I've been too busy worrying myself sick over you."

"Oh. Well, I'm fine, so once you sign the papers, you can pick up where you left off."

"It's not that simple, Sabrina. I still love you – very much. What we had was real." Patrick said, desperate to get through to her.

"Except it kind of wasn't." Sabrina sighed and continued, "Let me ask you this: Would we have gotten together if you had known Robin was alive all this time?"

Patrick averted eye contact and then whispered, "No."

"So, then what are we doing? Robin is back and it is obvious that you are still in love with her."

"I don't know."

"You can love us both, but you can't have us both. You have to choose - me or your wife."

"_You_ are my wife."

"No, Patrick, I'm not. Not really. I was just a placeholder... And, I deserve better."

"Sabrina," Patrick started to say, but was halted by her hand waving by in a shushing motion. "So, unless you can look me in the eye right now and tell me that you want to save our marriage, I'm done, Patrick." Eyes full of hope, she asked, "Can you?"

Patrick hesitated.

Blinking back tears, Sabrina exhaled the breath she had been holding and said, "That's what I thought. Sign the papers, Patrick, and deliver them to Diane in the morning."

As Sabrina turned on her heel to walk out the door – and his life, Patrick reached out and stopped her. "I don't know what to say, Sabrina."

She pulled out of his grasp, walked to the door and opened it. "There is only one thing left to say… Goodbye, Patrick."

As the door closed behind her, Patrick sank to the chair dejectedly and put his head in his hands. If this was what he wanted all along, why wasn't he happier?


	10. Chapter 10

As Sabrina drove home from Patrick's, her tears started flowing as heavily as the rain pounding on her car. It took every ounce of strength she possessed to keep her composure when Patrick hesitated at her ultimatum. Although she expected the reaction he gave, it didn't make it hurt any less. So, instead of breaking down, she let out a breath and used her hurt to give her enough anger to order him to sign the papers as she walked out the door. It seemed fitting somehow that the heavens opened up to a torrential downpour as she walked to her car. She was an emotional wreck, so why not be a drowned rat on top of it?

Once she got in the car, she forced herself to start the engine and pull away rather than sit outside crying. She refused to give Patrick (or Robin, for that matter) the satisfaction of seeing how broken she was from inside the house. However, her mind soon began dwelling on the events that had occurred after they got back from their honeymoon and she could no longer keep the tears at bay.

Sabrina was reaching for a napkin in the center compartment to dry her eyes when she began hydroplaning. As her car skidded toward oncoming traffic in the opposite lane, she fervently gripped the wheel and swerved, praying to God she could avoid a head-on collision.

* * *

"You should go after her, Patrick."

Patrick looked up and saw Robin standing there with a tear-stained face full of pain and resolution.

"What?"

"I said that you should go after her."

"Why?"

"Because I know she is the one you really want to be with."

"Robin…" Patrick said as he shook his head. How could she know something he didn't even know?

"Patrick, I know you told her you didn't know what you wanted; but, I think that you do know and are just afraid to admit it to yourself – and to me." She sat down next to him, took his hands in hers and continued, "Today confirmed for me what the wedding showed me. You are in love with Sabrina and want to be with her. If you didn't, Patrick, nothing would have stopped you from making love to me this past week and putting our family back together."

Patrick stared down at their clasped hands and then back up at her. "If someone would have told me that I wouldn't take you in my arms and never let you go after finding out you weren't really dead, I would have told them they were crazy. But, something has shifted inside of me, Robin, and, no matter how hard I try, I can't tuck away what I feel for Sabrina and pretend it doesn't exist."

Robin started to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of Patrick's phone going off. He figured it was probably the hospital calling to find out where he was since Sabrina's impromptu visit had put him behind schedule, so he just answered it without looking.

"I'm running a little late, but I'll be there soon," he said as he jumped up and started running around the house gathering his things.

"Patrick Drake?" an unknown voice replied.

Patrick halted and said curiously, "Yes, who is this?"

"Sir, this is Detective Nathan West with the PCPD. I'm here with AJ Quartermaine and he informed me that you recently married Sabrina Santiago. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true. Sabrina _Drake _is my wife."

"Then, sir, I'm going to need you to get to the ER at Mercy Hospital as soon as possible. You're wife's been in a serious car accident and she is being transported there as we speak."

Patrick was so shocked by what the detective told him that the phone slipped out of his hand. He stood there, motionless, as his mind tried to process the news. "Hello, Dr. Drake? Are you there?" he heard coming out of the phone, but couldn't seem to move to bend down and pick it up.

Robin kneeled to pick up the phone and started talking to the detective as he sank to the nearest chair. This can't be happening, he thought. She had been here barely a half hour ago and was fine. Sabrina was fine. This had to be a mistake.

"PATRICK!"

When he didn't answer, Robin slapped him. Pulled out of his raging thoughts, he looked up at her and rubbed his cheek. "Ouch. You didn't have to do that."

"Apparently, I did," Robin said dryly. However, she had her serious doctor face on when she said, "Patrick, you have to get to the ER. Now. Get your things and I'll drive you."

Patrick could tell from Robin's face and tone that the detective must have told her exactly how serious the accident was, so he didn't fight her when she pulled him up out of the chair, grabbed his things and pushed him out the door in front of her.


	11. Chapter 11

The drive to the hospital was torture for Patrick. His emotions spanned from complete denial this was happening to abject terror at losing Sabrina. He managed to check himself long enough to call Felix and have him meet him in the ER. When they arrived at Mercy, Patrick bounded out of the car before Robin even had a chance to park and burst through the ER doors.

"My wife, Sabrina Santiago. Where is she?" he demanded.

"The receptionist was barely fazed and said, "Wait a moment while I look it up. Santiago?"

"Yes, dammit," Patrick ground out as he slammed his hand on the counter. "Sabrina Santiago Drake. She was in a car accident and was brought in by ambulance."

"Sir, she is in the trauma area being worked on. You cannot see her right now. You'll need to wait out here."

"But, she's my wife… _Please_."

Patrick figured he must have looked a fright because the receptionist picked up the phone and dialed a number. Afterward, a security guard came out to escort him, Robin and Felix to a waiting room inside the trauma area. A nurse met them and told them that the doctors were still with Sabrina, but that someone would be in as soon as possible. All they could do until then was wait.

A half hour later, the door opened, but it was AJ and the detective, not a doctor. When Patrick saw AJ, he jumped out of his chair and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you do?! If this is your fault, I swear…"

Before AJ could push him off, Patrick was yanked away from behind by the detective. "Dr. Drake, calm down. AJ didn't cause the accident. He witnessed it and stepped in to help Ms. Santiago."

"You're not drunk?" Patrick asked, eyeing AJ curiously.

"No. Not right now, anyway."

"What happened?"

Before AJ could explain what happened, they were interrupted by a doctor. After exchanging brief greetings, Patrick asked "How is my wife?"

"We've managed to stabilize her but she has been unconscious since her arrival, likely knocked out by the impact. She has a broken right leg, broken collarbone and three broken ribs. Although we've determined there is no internal bleeding, one of the ribs punctured a lung, which is over fifty percent collapsed. We have her on a ventilator to protect her airway while we repair the lung. The leg will require surgery to reset. We'll be moving her to the ICU shortly in order to monitor her condition closely."

Patrick, who felt as if he had been punched in the gut, asked, "When can I see her?"

"After she is settled in the ICU she can have two visitors at a time. You will need to get a pass from security."

After the doctor left, the room got loud as everyone else began talking at once. Patrick ignored it all. He wanted to know what happened, but Sabrina was all that mattered. So, without a word, Patrick walked out and made his way to the ICU to wait for his wife.

* * *

Patrick found the ICU, but they wouldn't let him in because Sabrina wasn't ready yet. As he waited for the seconds to pass (why wasn't the clock moving?), the posse arrived. Robin sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, which resulted in a death glare from Felix, who Patrick assumed thought they were back together. Patrick looked at Nathan and AJ and demanded, "Tell me what happened."

AJ looked at Nathan, who nodded approvingly, and explained. "I was driving home from the liquor store when it started pouring. Suddenly, a car coming in the other direction began, I think, hydroplaning and veered into my lane. We both swerved at the same time. I hit a tree and the other car spun out and went down the embankment. As other witnesses called 911, I slid down and found the car, smoking and crushed in the front, with your wife slumped over the steering wheel. There was a crack in the windshield where she must have hit her head. She was out, so I stayed with her until the EMT's arrived."

Patrick's stomach sank lower with each word that AJ spoke until he had to put his head between his knees to keep from throwing up. How could this be happening?

Patrick was pulled out of his thoughts by the ICU receptionist. "Dr. Drake? You can go in now. Your wife is in 439. When you go through the doors, make a right at the nurses' station and you'll see the room."

Patrick got up from his chair, took a deep breath, thanked the receptionist and walked toward the unknown. If they had been a GH, he would have had free reign to be with his wife the entire time, but here, at Mercy, he was just another worried family member. Patrick's heart sped up and his palms got sweaty as the doors loomed. The fact that he was a doctor and knew, logically, what he would see when he saw Sabrina didn't help him when he turned the corner and saw her for the first time.

"Oh, God," he whispered to himself as tears welled up in his eyes and he stopped mid-stride to take in the scene of his usually vibrant and strong wife looking pale and fragile hooked up to the ventilator and other monitors as two nurses fussed over her. In that moment, Patrick replayed his and Sabrina's entire relationship in his mind and realized that he was a fool for letting Sabrina walk out the door earlier. They belonged together and, when (not if) she pulled through this, he would make sure that she knew it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sabrina was in hell. The pain was incessant and her mind was a foggy mess. Every time she tried to open her eyes, pain started reverberating through her skull. Every breath she took was like fire; but, when she tried to hold it to stop the pain, she was unable. Something was stuck in her throat, but she couldn't move her arms to get rid of it. When she tried to move her legs, only one would move. The other was weighted down. She heard beeping in the distance, as well as voices encouraging her to come back. (Had she gone somewhere?) When she tried to rage against the bindings, liquid calm would overtake her. Eventually, she stopped fighting and gave in to the painless bliss.

* * *

Patrick thought he knew what it was like to live a nighmare, but he was wrong. He'd believed that the worst thing he would ever experience in his life was Robin's death and its aftermath. This, however, was far worse than that. Sabrina's injuries, though treatable, were painful. She moaned in pain with practically every breath the ventilator made her take and, the few times she woke up, she became agitated by the tube in her mouth and her inability to move her limbs, so she had to be heavily sedated. Although the doctors believed that the knock on her head hadn't caused any damage to her brain, they (and he) were concerned to keep her sedated because it resulted in her being largely unresponsive to commands. Every second that Sabrina languished in the ICU was a second that Patrick felt helpless. He tried to reassure her that everything would be OK, as did Felix, Elizabeth and even Carlos, who Patrick had reluctantly called. (The guy was an ass, but he deserved to know about Sabrina's condition.) He knew that Sabrina could hear him, so he tried his hardest to keep the fear out of his voice when he spoke to her and pleaded with her to come back to him so that he could make things right. Inwardly, however, he was scared to death that she would backslide and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sabrina spent a week in the ICU at Mercy. He had tried to get her transferred to GH, but the doctors convinced him that doing so would cause her undue pain and stress, even as heavily sedated as she was. However, after her lung was on the mend and she had the necessary surgery to reset her leg, he put his foot down and had her transported. He knew that she would want to be at GH and believed that being cared for by the people who loved her would provide comfort that no sedative could.

After her transfer, Sabrina was settled in a private room. Within a few days, her lung was on the mend enough that she could be weaned off the ventilator. Once she was breathing on her own, the doctors lowered the sedation and pulled out the tube. Sabrina was able to answer the questions they asked her about her name and birth date as well as respond to requests to describe the items in pictures she was shown. Although she was no longer sedated, she was on heavy painkillers and slept a lot.

Patrick continued to spend nearly all of his time at GH with Sabrina. Robin had moved into the house temporarily to take care of Emma in his absence. Emma had been by to visit Sabrina a few times, but only stayed a few minutes due to Sabrina being so out of it thanks to the medication. The visits, though short, warmed Patrick's heart because he could tell that Emma's presence comforted Sabrina in a way that no one else's had. About a week after her transfer, Patrick was sitting vigil by Sabrina's bedside as Elizabeth and Felix checked on her when Carlos came in. After getting an update from Patrick, Carlos stood by the other side of the bed speaking to her in Spanish when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the room for a few seconds until her eyes settled on Carlos. Sabrina, smiling a small smile, waved him down toward her where she whispered something in his ear that made him jerk back, slightly in surprise and look up at Patrick, Felix and Elizabeth.

"What did she say to you?" Patrick whispered to Carlos, curiously.

Carlos hesitated a moment and then said, "She asked me who all the strangers in her room are."


	13. Chapter 13

Patrick sat in the lounge area while Sabrina was being examined by the doctors. After the discovery of her memory loss, Liz tactfully hauled a freaked-out Felix from the room as Patrick went to get one of Sabrina's doctors. Since Carlos was the only one she knew, he stayed behind to question Sabrina as to what she did still remember. Although the doctors had dismissed her head injury since she regained consciousness and answered general questions, Patrick had (rightfully) remained worried. Sabrina, being "Sabrina" had responded kindly to his presence in her room, but had seemed distant. Even if she had still been upset over everything that went down, he knew she would not have been able to keep the love out of her eyes when she looked at him. Patrick was deep in thought when Emma bounded into his arms with a happy, "Daddy!"

He forced himself to smile and answer, "Hey, beautiful. I missed you."

"I missed you too, daddy. When will you and Sabrina be coming home?"

"I'm not sure. Sabrina still isn't feeling well."

Emma pulled a card from her backpack and said, "I made her a card. Can we go see her?"

Patrick hesitated. "Um, I'm not sure now is a good time."

"Why?" Emma asked as Robin looked on worriedly.

"Because Sabrina hit her head pretty hard the day of her accident and it turns out that she doesn't remember us right now."

Emma stared, contemplative, for a moment and then announced matter-of-factly, "Yes she does, daddy, even if she doesn't realize it." Emma then jumped down off his lap, grabbed his hand and pleaded for him to follow her to Sabrina's room.

They reached Sabrina's door just as the doctors and Carlos were exiting. Patrick held Emma back as they chatted. Based off their tests and Carlos' questions, they were able to determine that Sabrina was aware of her identity and life history up until her move to Port Charles. They believed the memory loss was temporary as a result of the physical trauma and suggested he say he was a good friend until she was able to fill in the blanks on her own. Patrick nodded as Emma escaped his grasp and entered the room ahead of him and Robin, who had followed.

"Hi, Sabrina," Emma said excitedly.

"Hello," Sabrina said with a smile.

"My name is Emma Drake and we're friends. How are you?"

Sabrina repeated the name as if she should know it and then answered. "Um, I'm okay. Just tired and a little confused."

"This is my daddy. He and I have been really worried about you."

Sabrina smiled and leaned toward Emma. "Oh? It's nice of you and your daddy to worry about me." She looked up and Robin and said, "Who's this?"

Before Emma could reply, Robin stepped toward the bed and answered. "I'm Robin Scorpio, Emma's mom. We've been worried, but are glad you are on the mend." Robin then looked at Emma and said, "Give Sabrina your card so that we can get going to meet Grandma Anna at Kelly's."

Emma passed the card to Sabrina, who cooed and fussed over it. After Emma and Robin exited, Sabrina looked at Patrick. "You have a lovely family. Is that your wife?"

Patrick sighed and said, "No, we aren't married anymore."

"Oh, sorry." Sabrina said, embarrassed, until she noticed his ring and pointed at it. "Wait. Did you get remarried?"

Patrick smiled, "Yeah. Over Thanksgiving."

"And…she doesn't mind you being here with me so often?"

"No. She's very kind. She understands."

Sabrina smiled. "Wow. She must love you a lot. What does she do?"

"She is a nurse here at the hospital. It's where we met."

"That's neat. She is a lucky woman to be married to someone as nice as you are."

Patrick looked at Sabrina wistfully and said, "No. I'm definitely the lucky one. She means everything to me."

Sabrina laughed and said, "Well, make sure you tell her. Carlos never did that when were together." She sighed and then added, "Although he is making up for lost time now."

"He is?" Patrick asked, trying hard to keep his voice level.

"Yeah. It's kind of sweet, actually. He's not as much of a jerk as he used to be."

Patrick mumbled, "I doubt that…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Patrick walked over and patted Sabrina on the hand. "Hey, why don't you get some rest and I'll be back to check on you later?"

Sabrina nodded and said "I'd like that." The exchanged quick smiles and then Patrick exited and leaned against the door after it closed. How was he going to keep up the charade that he only cared for her as a friend? And, what was he going to do about Carlos using this as an opportunity to move in?

Patrick looked over at the nurses' station and saw Carlos talking to Felix and Liz about Sabrina by the nurses' station. Patrick walked over and joined the group, but only had eyes for Carlos.

"Carlos."

"Yeah, Doc?"

"I just wanted to make sure we have things straight."

"What do you mean?"

"I appreciate everything you are doing for Sabrina, but I have a feeling you need reminding that she is still my wife, whether she remembers it or not."

"Yeah, so?"

" So quit using her amnesia as a way to weasel yourself back into her life. In the end, Carlos, she will remember everything and want to be with me. You're just setting yourself up for heartbreak."

Felix and Liz looked on, enthralled by the exchange, as Carlos started laughing. "You know, Doc," he said, "Your arrogance astounds me. Did you ever think that maybe Sabrina subconsciously blocked out your life together because of all the pain you've caused her? Have you forgotten that two weeks ago, you were ready to throw her to the wolves for your long-lost not-so-dead 'wife'?

Patrick, deadly serious, said, "No, Carlos, I haven't forgotten. But, nearly losing Sabrina made everything clear. Robin and I are over. I want my wife. So, don't wage a war over her with me because, I assure you, you will not win."

Patrick nodded at Felix and Liz and walked away. Sabrina would remember their life together and he knew just what to do to speed up the process.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been a week since Sabrina's memory loss had been discovered, but she still hadn't remembered their life together and Patrick was at his wits end. Patrick had hoped he would be able to help trigger her memories by bringing her things that had been important to her. Sabrina was touched when he brought her Kindle and favorite blanket and cried when she saw her mom's stethoscope and a few of her nursing school books. (Although her RN license was still good, GH would require Sabrina to pass a competency exam before returning to duty in light of her memory issues.) He hoped that they would be the catalyst for her memories to return – and they were. A few days after she began reading the books, most of her memory of her life in Port Charles came back. Sabrina remembered living with Felix, befriending Elizabeth and Patrick, babysitting Emma and passing nursing school. Everything about her life in Port Charles was crystal clear except apparently their entire relationship. After she remembered, Patrick brought a copy of the Nurses' Ball for them to watch together. Although Sabrina was in awe of the event, her preoccupation with how Robin could be alive today overshadowed the small amount of footage of them on their first official date that he hoped would get her to remember. When Patrick explained Robin's kidnapping and miracle return (minus some significant details), Sabrina had tears of joy running down her face out of happiness for him and Emma. While Patrick was grateful that Sabrina recalled her life in PC, he was devastated when she only looked at him as a friend. He had gotten so used to seeing the love in her eyes when she looked at him that it tore him up inside knowing it was no longer there. He didn't understand how Sabrina could remember so much and so little at the same time. Could she really be suppressing her memories out of pain as Carlos implied?

Thankfully, Carlos had backed off somewhat. The man was still a weasel and Patrick didn't trust him, but since his presence brought Sabrina stability and comfort during this tumultuous time, Patrick chose not to put up a fuss. He knew that when Sabrina regained her memories, Carlos wouldn't stand a chance anyway. However, when Patrick walked into Sabrina's room for a visit, he realized that Carlos might be the least of his problems…

* * *

Although Sabrina had regained her memory, she still felt like she was missing something. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't and it was beginning to frustrate her. Thanks to Patrick bringing her mom's stethoscope and her nursing books, Sabrina had, well, an epiphany, as she studied. As she read the words in the text, fragments of her memory began materializing and shifting into place, including moving to Port Charles and finding the apartment with Felix, meeting Elizabeth, crashing into Patrick (the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on), babysitting Emma, being bullied by Brit and confronting Epiphany. She recalled Patrick and Emma being sad when they met, Patrick dating Brit, and planning the Nurses' Ball. The memories, however, ware fuzzy like a snowy picture on a television and she couldn't quite get them to focus. She was ecstatic when Patrick brought a DVD of the ball for her to watch, but was confused as to why everyone was talking like Robin was dead when she'd met the woman a few days ago. When Patrick explained that Robin had been presumed dead due to kidnapping, Sabrina couldn't help but tear up in happiness for him and Emma, who she knew were important people in her life in Port Charles. What a miracle! As she tried to talk to Patrick about Robin's resurrection while the DVD played, he got increasingly surly at her lack of attention to the show, as if he wanted her to see something beyond the show itself. It seemed odd to her that he would be so fixated on a charity ball, regardless of whether she planned it or not.

All Sabrina knew was that she was ecstatic to have regained her memory because she had come to cherish having her friends by her side while she recovered from her painful physical injuries. Her lung was stabilized, but her broken ribs caused pain with every breath. She had surgery to set the broken bones in her leg and was frustrated that it would be nearly two months until she could resume her life. With her arm in a sling thanks to her broken collar bone, she was largely confined to her wheelchair instead of able to use crutches when she got out of bed. Sometimes Patrick or Felix would carry her back and forth to the bathroom, which was sweet but silly. Sabrina was used to being independent and, while she knew she was lucky to be alive, she was resentful of being stuck depending on others for so much. She was sitting in her chair by the window thinking about her upcoming stint at a rehabilitation facility near GH, when her door opened and AJ Quartermaine and Detective West poked their heads in.

"Sabrina, do you have a moment?" the detective, who'd asked her to call him Nathan, asked.

She smiled and waved them in. "Come in, guys. What's up?"

After exchanging a few greetings, Nathan said, "Official business, unfortunately, Sabrina. AJ and I need to talk to you about the day of the accident, if you are up for it."

Sabrina frowned. "Well, I'm not sure I can help, but I'll try." Sabrina had been told that her car hydroplaned and went down an embankment and that AJ stopped to help her, but no one would give her any further details, insisting that she needed to remember on her own.

After pulling over two chairs, Nathan and AJ sat and Nathan said, "I'm about to close my report on the accident and wanted to go over the events of that day with the both of you at least one time before I do so. The event is definitely going to be an accident and no one is being cited for anything, but it would help me if you could both clarify what you can about the minutes leading up to the accident."

When they looked at her expectantly, Sabrina gave them a blank stare and said, "Look, I'm so grateful for what you both have done for me, especially you AJ, but, I'm sorry, I can't remember." She sighed and said, "And, the doctors said that I may never remember the day of the accident."

"Can you remember anything at all about that day?"

"No, it's all a blank."

"Well, AJ, why don't you talk about what you saw and we'll see if it triggers anything for Sabrina."

AJ looked at Sabrina and said, "First, Sabrina, I want to thank you. It's because of you that I am now nearly a month sober. Knowing how close we both came to dying woke me up and I can never repay you for that."

Sabrina reached out with her good hand to grab AJ's in reassurance. She knew that the two of them would be bonded over this and, if she had her way, become friends. "AJ, I can never repay you for what you did for me. Thank you." (She knew would repay him by helping him stay sober and healthy to be the father to Michael that hers was never to her.)

"Ok, so back to it… As I told the cops and your…" When Nathan looked at him funny, AJ cut himself off, swallowed, and said, "Patrick, I was driving home from the liquor store and it began pouring. Suddenly, an oncoming car, which turned out to be yours, lost control and swerved into my lane. To avoid a head-on collision, I swerved toward your lane. I hit a tree on your side of the road. When I got out of the car, I noticed yours had gone down the steep embankment on my side of the road. I called at the cars that'd stopped to call 911 and ran down to see if you were OK. I found you in the front seat unconscious and slumped over the wheel. I stayed with you until the EMT's came about five minutes later."

"Did Sabrina move at all in that time?"

"Not really. I kept assuring her that she wasn't alone and that she would be OK. She did have a brief period of consciousness, but it was so fast and then she was out again for good."

"Did I say anything, AJ?" Sabrina asked, with baited breath.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." AJ seemed to think on it and then said, "Wait! I think you moaned 'hurts', 'Patrick', 'Emma', and 'love' before you zonked out again."

At AJ's recollection, Sabrina began getting flashes of memory: crying outside Patrick's, reaching for a tissue, the world spinning, darkness, and pain mixed with an almost desperate need to let Patrick and Emma know she loved them. As AJ and Nathan looked on worriedly, the flashes became a reel, as if she was watching a movie of someone else's life:

- Crashing into Patrick

- Crushing on Patrick and scrambling to hide it

- The New Year's almost-kiss

- The Nurses' Ball revelation

- Their budding relationship

- An inability to keep their hands off each other

- Declarations of love in the park

- A lovely "ambush proposal"

- His inability to let Robin go

- His jealousy of Carlos

- Her fear of Robin being alive

- His breath catching as he saw her walk down the aisle

- Their intimately romantic honeymoon

- The text that changed her life

- Walking away so he could be happy with Robin

"Sabrina, are you OK? Sabrina?!" Nathan stood up and told AJ to get one of the nurses and then went to Sabrina's side and grabbed her hand. "Sabrina, please look at me. It's going to be OK. You are safe here."

Sabrina tried to concentrate on Nathan and break the hold the reel of memories was having over her, but she couldn't. Suddenly the door opened and she heard, in a familiar voice, "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

When Patrick walked into his wife's room, he saw that detective sitting on her bed holding her good hand and looking deeply into her eyes and he lost it. Who was this guy and why was he being so familiar with his wife? When Detective West ignored him and the door opened behind him with such force that he was knocked out of the way, Patrick realized something must be off. AJ and Epiphany rushed into the room. Pip was all business, but AJ was clearly shaken and neither of them noticed him standing there.

Pip scurried to Sabrina's other side to check on her. While he could tell that she didn't like the Detective being so close to Sabrina any more than he did, she seemed to encourage him to keep her calm as she checked Sabrina over. When Patrick attempted to go to Sabrina, Pip eyed him with her death glare that said 'Not now, Drake Jr.' and he stopped in his tracks.

Suddenly, Sabrina seemed to come out of whatever trance or episode she was having and turned toward him. With a look of shock and anger, she said, "You lied to me. I'm your wife, aren't I?"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

At Sabrina's accusation, Patrick was both overjoyed and afraid. He was relieved that she finally remembered their life together so that they could finally put the past behind them and move forward. But, on the other hand, he was scared of the look Sabrina was giving him. It was a combination of shock and anger that he wasn't sure what to make of. He decided to take things one step at a time, so he answered "Yes."

* * *

Sabrina was discombobulated. She was happy to finally have the missing pieces of her life back, but angry that everyone had lied to her. She was also confused because she didn't 'feel' the memories. They were there, but they weren't hers. The couple she saw on the movie reel was head over heels in love, but she felt none of that. She, of course, adored Emma and liked Patrick, but she felt no romantic spark for him. What was she going to do now?

After Patrick confirmed her suspicions, she told everyone she was fine and asked to have a few minutes alone with Patrick. Pip warned them to take it easy. AJ said he would wait outside because he needed to talk to her about something important. Nathan just stood there for a few moments staring at her as if he was making sure she was really alright. As their eyes locked and he came closer, she felt as though she was burning up and wished she had a fan. She was completely focused on him as he patted her hand and said he was glad she was okay. Only the sound of Patrick clearing his throat brought her back to reality as she thanked him for everything and promised to call if she needed anything.

When it was only her and Patrick, Sabrina asked, "So, where do we go from here?"

Patrick came over to her bed and said solemnly, "I'm not sure. We left things up in the air before the accident, but I know now what I want…and it is you. Only you, Sabrina."

He sat next to her on the bed and pushed a strand of her hair back from her face. "It always has been you. I just never knew it." And then he kissed her.

Sabrina gave into Patrick's kiss hoping that she would feel a wave of love wash over her and she would become the woman in the memory reel. As Patrick poured his love, joy and relief into their kiss, his desire for her evident, Sabrina's body responded instinctually, but her heart was not in it. Suddenly, Sabrina wrenched herself away from Patrick and pushed him backward.

Clearly confused, Patrick asked, "What? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No, Patrick, you didn't hurt me, but I think that I'm about to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" he asked tentatively.

Sabrina took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and said, "I know what I want, Patrick, and it isn't you. I'm sorry, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

* * *

Patrick must have been hearing things because there is no way he heard Sabrina say she doesn't love him anymore. He let out an involuntary, "HUH?"

"I said I'm not in love with you. Not now."

"But…you got your memories back. We are married and we're in love…" Patrick shook his head in frustration. "I don't understand."

"Yes, I remember our relationship and that we are married, but those feelings, Patrick, they aren't mine. They are those of the woman in my mind."

Patrick mustn't have been able to keep the confusion out of his expression, because Sabrina continued to rip his heart out. "I can see the memories, Patrick, but they are playing in my mind like a movie. I don't feel the emotions that go with the memories. I'm sorry."

Patrick couldn't wrap his head around what she was saying. A movie? He finally found her again and now he was going to lose her? "So, what does that mean?" he asked, unable to keep the anger and hurt from his voice.

"Patrick, you are a wonderful man and a great friend, but I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me."

"But that could change in time, couldn't it? You could get the feelings back to go with the memories."

"Maybe. But, maybe not. So, I think we should proceed with the divorce. You deserve a woman who loves you with her whole heart and I don't want to stand in the way of that."

Patrick shot up from the bed and began pacing. "But, I don't want anyone else but you. I love YOU."

Sabrina looked at him with pity. "I think it's for the best, Patrick. We both need to move on."

"Like hell it is!" he exclaimed furiously.

* * *

It hurt Sabrina to see Patrick in pain, but she had a long recovery ahead of her and she felt the right thing to do was set him free. "Patrick…"

"No! Hear me out." He pulled on of the chairs over to the bed, sat down and pled his case. "I wasted too much time already and I'm not wasting any more. I just want a chance to show you how good things can be between us before you throw this away."

Sabrina was never one to bury her head in the sand. Although she felt ending a marriage she wasn't committed to was the best course of action, she was swayed by his heartfelt plea. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe your feelings will come back and maybe they won't. I pray they do. But, if they don't, then I want you to give me the chance to make you fall back in love with me."

Sabrina shook her head. "Patrick…"

"I want ten dates, Sabrina. Give me the chance to, well, court you. If you do and you still don't want to be with me, I'll let you go. I will hate it, but I'll let you go."

"I don't know. It's not like I can go anywhere anytime soon," Sabrina said as she pointed to her cast.

Patrick replied, "Ok. The dates will start after you're out of the hospital. Until then, though, I'd like to be able to continue to visit you and rebuild our friendship. We can get to know each other as the people we are now."

Sabrina wanted to hold out, but she didn't have the heart to refuse him. Plus, from what she could tell, she (or the Sabrina in her memories) did all the work the first time around. It probably wouldn't kill him to put in a little effort. "Alright, you have your ten dates."

At her agreement, Patrick jumped out of the chair and leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips. "You won't regret this. I promise!"

Patrick apologized and then made his way to the door since he had a few patient cases to consult on. After he left, Sabrina brought her good hand to her tingling lips and whispered, "We'll see."


End file.
